Grá mo chroí
by Hecate28
Summary: 15 year old Orlaith O'Conner was one of the passengers on flight 815 now standed among a group of complete strangers and a whole background of dark secrets she has the chance to start again but is it that easy?
1. Arrival

**Grá mo chroí**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything todo with Lost.**

"Yuck!" Orlaith spat out a mixture of sand and blood and looked around.

She was sitting on the beach amid a scene of utter chaos; people were running around screaming and in the middle of the beach stood the towering skeleton of Oceanic flight 815.

Suddenly at piece of flaming metal came flying at her.


	2. A secret discovered

"Move out of the way" a tall, dark haired man in a sand splattered suit came hurtling towards her and dragged her out of the way just moments before the flaming piece of metal struck the ground causing an explosion sending both Orlaith and the stranger forward.

"Hey are you ok?" the stranger asked but Orlaith only gasped in reply

After a few moments Orlaith got herself together and replied

"Yeah I'm….I'm fine" she said keeping a wary eye of the piece of metal

As she turned her gaze back towards the stranger she found he was checking her over for any injuries and normally she would have protested but their was something about this stranger that was different; he was gentle and kind different from anyone she had ever known before.

"Ok you haven't got any injuries too major, just a few deep cuts but they should heal up nicely"

"Ok thanks"

"No problem…erm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't I'm Orlaith"

"Orlaith...that's a nice name"

"Thanks"

"I'm Jack"

"Well nice to meet you Jack" and then Jack smiled as he realised something about her for the first time

"You're Irish?"

"Really what gave it away?" she replied sarcastically

"Yeah sorry stupid question"

"No shit"

Jack laughed he liked the sense if humour this girl had it was fresh and new. Orlaith stood up and brushed the sand off her jeans and stumbled across the beach

"Hey I don't think you should go anywhere at the moment" Jack called after her

"What do you know there are two of you" then Orlaith realised what was about to happen, "Oh shi..." and she fell into darkness.

A few hours later and the remaining survivors had begun to set up shelters, Jack had taken the unconscious girl to a quit corner of the beach and had sat their watching over her. For the first hour he has observed her appearance; she has long brown hair and green eyes, she was fairly tall and was dressed in blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt and then Jack saw something which made him look closer. On her neck was a necklace and at the bottom of the string was a charm with the words "Grá mo chroí" inscribed on a small fairy with a pink gemstone in the middle of the fairy's body.

"Grá mo chroí" the words repeated in Jacks head "Grá mo chroí"

**_Flash back_**

**_Orlaith grabbed her phone and keys and ran out of her house sprinting over the meadow opposite her house and to the kissing gate where a dark haired boy _****_stood waiting_**

**"_What time do you call this?" he teased_**

**"_You sound like my mother" she replied" And anyway I'm fashionably late"_**

**"_What by half an hour"_**

**"_I was straightening my hair"_**

**"_What they're more important than me now?"_**

**"_No! You know I totally love you more than anything in the world ever"_**

**"_Even more than the colour pink"_**

**"_Even more than the colour pink"_**

**"_Well you really must love me"_**

**"_Indeed I do and I'm sorry I was late"_**

**"_That's ok I forgive you but only this once" Orlaith looked at his expression and laughed_**

**"_I really love you so much Seamus"_**

**"_Ah you're going all soft on me Orlaith" _**

**_And as they leaned into kiss Seamus put something into Orlaith's hand and as she uncurled her pal she saw a beautiful necklace with a fairy charm at the bottom and the words written "Grá mo chroí"_**

**"_Do you like it?"_**

**"_I love it its wonderful" _**

**"_Now we'll always be together forever"_**

**_And the two soul mates fell into an embrace once more_**

**_End of flashback_**

Back on the island a pair of green eyes flashed open and Orlaith sat up

"Hey" Jack smiled at her

"Hey"

"You passed out after the crash"

"How long?"

"A couple of hours"

"Oh….when's rescue coming?"

"Soon, very soon"

Orlaith nodded

"Can I ask you something Orlaith?"

"Yeah sure"

"What does that inscription mean?"

"The love of my heart, it's in Gaelic which is an old language of Ireland"

"The love of my heart"

"Yeah someone special gave it to me"

"Were they on the flight?"

"No….no in fact I haven't……they…..he……"

Jack nodded sensing not to push the question any further

"You should get some rest Orlaith"

"Ok…..and thanks"

"For what?"

"Saving my life"

Jack nodded and watched the girl fall into a deep sleep with the words still echoing

"Grá mo chroí"


	3. A broken heart

The next morning the was high in the sky when Orlaith woke up, as she stumbled to her feet she yawned and turned around as she felt a presence behind her

"I feel like that today" a blonde haired man teased as she turned around "I'm Charlie by the way"

"Orlaith…ok this may sound weird but do I know you?"

"I look familiar but you can't place you're finger on it?"

"Yeah"

Charlie started humming a tune "You all everybody"

"Oh my gosh Driveshaft"

"Yeah you like them?"

"Yeah they're only like the best band in the world"

Charlie grinned

"Glad to be appriciated any way would you be able to help me with sorting the luggage?"

"Yeah sure"

"Fantastic" Charlie grinned and the two walked over to the looming pile of luggage

For the first time in her life Orlaith O'Conner was shy, she was shy because she didn't know anyone and didn't have anything to say which was a first for her. As Charlie led her over to the small group she felt like a small child again and wanted to creep behind Charlie.

"Hey Charlie" a brunette looked up and smiled at Charlie

"Hey Kate I've brought reinforcements"

Kate smiled at Orlaith

"I'm Kate" she held up her right hand

"I'm Orlaith" and she put out her left hand instinctivly "Oh sorry" hse said as she realsied her mistake

"You're a lefty" Kate smiled

"I am indeed"

Suddenly a tall sandy haired man walked up to the group and the atmosphere changed

"Well howdy freckles" he said addressing Kate "Looks like you got yourself a little union here"

He shot a look at Orlaith

"And you got a cute little mascot to well I'll be"

"Oy excuse me you bloody ejet who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh you're Irish, well top of the morning to you" Orlaith gave him a dirty look

"And the rest of the day to yourself" she replied sarcastically

"Oh and if you're going to insult me in future at least use a proper word"

"I did actually"

"You called me an ejet what the hell is that?"

Charlie broke into the conversation "It's an idiot you prat she has a strong accent so it comes out like that"

"Well I'm so sorry leprechaun I guess I won't get your pot of gold after all"

"Cac ar oineach" Orlaith shouted

"How the hell I am supposed to know what that means" and with that he stormed off

"I take it from your tone that wasn't something nice you just said to him?" Charlie asked

Orlaith shrugged "It wasn't that rude"

"What language was that?"

"Irish Gaelic I'm fluent in it in Ireland the school I went to taught it to us from a young age it's a really old language but really cool"

Charlie smiled "Can you teach me some later?"

"Yeah sure"

"So which part of Ireland do you come from?" a voice cropped up and as Orlaith craned her neck to see who it was the voice added "I'm John by the way, John Locke"

"I come from Tralee"

"I've never heard of it"

"Well many people only can think of the main citys Dublin and Belfast but there are loads of other places" Orlaith smiled

"Well maybe i'll go there one day"

"You should do it's a great place"

"Hey Orlaith"

Orlaith turned around to see where the voice came from.Standing a few metres behind her was Jack

"Hey" she smiled

"Is your surname O'Conner?"

"Yeah" she looked puzzled by the question untill Jack held up a muddy pink bag and then she smiled

"I think this may be yours then" and he passed her the bag as soon as she held it she knew it was hers.

"Thanks Jack"

"No problem" and with that he turned and walked off

Orlaith set the bag down on the ground and continued sorting and it wasn't untill she looked back at the bag a few minutes later and saw a small doodle on the side of her bag she froze and was aware of nothing else.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Hey have you seen my bag?" Orlaith walked into the empty classroom and sat down on a chair next to Seamus**_

_**"No" he replied looking so very guilty and Orlaith rasied an eyebrow**_

_**"Really?" **_

_**"Ok, ok princess here's your bag back" and he playfully threw it at Orlaith**_

_**She grabbed it and then somthing caught her eye, on the side of her bag was a small drawing of heart and their two names inscribed in the middle of it and Orlaith gasped**_

_**"Sorry" Seamus said**_

_**"That is so sweet"**_

_**"You like it?"**_

_**"I love it" Orlaith replied grining**_

_**Suddenley from outside the classroom a stampede of children could be heard**_

_**"Loos like break times over" Seamus sighed**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"Where you going next?"**_

_**"Umm H28 for Gaelic with Mr Quin you?"**_

_**"H7 for R.E with Mrs McDonnel"**_

_**"I'm not going to see you for a whole hour what will i do?" **_

_**"Hmmmm...i'm sure you'll cope"**_

_**"But what if i miss you so much i start flirting with Mr Quin" Orlaith teased**_

_**"Well first of all he's like a hindred years old and second of all if you do i would have to come into your classroom and whisk you off your feet and take you to a quiet part of the school and kiss you"**_

_**"You could just do that now"**_

_**Seamus grinned and leaned into kiss her just as their form tutor came into the classroom both children turned bright red and looked at their teacher who just smiled and shook his head.Orlaith grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom laughing with Seamus and from the back the heart was still visable and stood out like the sun on a summers day**_

_End of flashback:_

"Orlaith are you ok?" Charlie asked

"Yeah...i'm sorry i have to go"

And with that Orlaith grabbed her bag and ran off down the beach with hot tears runing down her face.


	4. angry tears

For the next few days Orlaith avoided Jack as much as she could, staying on the opposite side of the beach and avoiding any eye contact with him.

On one of these days Orlaith was sitting under a tree by the edge of the beach enjoying the cooling shade it shared with her, she was engrossed in one of her books and her eyes flickered across the page.

Then a shadow passed over her blocking her light and she looked up angrily to see who her intruder was. In front of her stood a tall blonde haired man who she already knew as Sawyer, she was still reeling from her first encounter with him.

"What do you want?" she said angrily

"Woah easy there little leprechaun…" he said grinning as he sat down beside her

"Look first of all I'm really busy at the moment and I really don't want to waste my time talking to you and secondly not everyone in Ireland is a leprechaun and in fact the are from Irish mythology and thirdly I would be very grateful if you stopped stereotyping Irish people" Orlaith interrupted angrily

"Ok look all I was coming over to do was to talk to you and you're the one who was rude to me in ganish"

"Gaelic" Orlaith corrected

"Gaelic whatever" Sawyer said lazily

"Who said I want to talk to you anyway?"

"Aww are you upset because you and the Doc had a bust up?"

"What?"

"Keep up with the news sweet cheeks everyone knows about your little bust up"

"Whatever Sawyer" she said getting up and brushing the sand off her jeans

"Hey now where you going?"

"Away from you" she shouted back angrily

And with that she ran off into the jungle away from everyone

_Flashback_

"**What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Seamus yelled**

"**Oh so you expect me to go out with you still when you cheated on me with my best friend?"**

"**Oh where's your proof?"**

"**Becca told me"**

**Seamus stood there and though he didn't say anything Orlaith knew what he was thinking **

"**I never want to see you again" she shouted**

"**Orlaith…"**

"**No Seamus I love you and you have just humiliated me"**

"**I…Orlaith**

"**No Seamus, it's over and if I ever see you again it'll be years to soon you mean nothing to me and I hate you, I wish I'd never met you"**

**And with that Orlaith ran out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face, she was aware that everyone was watching her but she didn't care, she felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces**

_End of flashback_

Orlaith stormed up to Jack and pushed him roughly

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted angrily, making lots of people turn around and stare at her

"Orlaith calm down"

"No Jack you listen to me for once in your tiny pathetic life, how dare you get involved in my life and how dare you try and invade my personal life, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry if you thought that but…"

"You want to know why I'm upset Jack well I'll tell you, my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, I had to move to Australia away from all my friends, my mum died and now I have to go and live with my dad who ran off fifteen years ago so I think I have the right to be upset" she screamed tears falling down her face.

Jack stood there shocked and Orlaith took off deeper into the jungle and she kept running for what seemed like eternity.


	5. She's special

Orlaith kept running until she felt like her lungs were going to burst, she knelt down in the dirt and sobbed.

"Hey don't cry" a voice said and Orlaith looked up, there in front of her stood a man with dark hair and next to him stood a woman with blonde hair

"Who are you?" Orlaith said suspiciously

"I'm Ben and this is Juliet we wont hurt you Orlaith" said the man

"I didn't tell you my name" she said alarmed

"Well that's the thing we know all about you, we know all about your mum and dad and we know all about Seamus and what he did to you and we know all about how Jack treated you" said Juliet kindly

"How?"

"It's a long story but all you need to know is that we're your friends and we wont treat you like Seamus did and we wont treat you like Jack did either you can trust us" Ben said and for a moment Orlaith was sure she could see a expression on Ben's face like he was lying to her but there was something in his eyes as well but his voice was kind, she looked a Juliet but she just smiled sweetly back.

"I'm not going back to them" Orlaith said defesivley

"You don't have to you can come with us"

"How do I know you wont hurt me"

"Because we're your friends and why would you want to go back there Jack is having a laugh at your expense but we would never do that, we can give you a better life so what do you say?" Ben said holding out his hand

Orlaith took it slowly and he pulled her up off the floor

"Good choice" he said and he led Orlaith off into the jungle.

Ben turned to look at Juliet and he smiled

"Next we get Shepard" he whispered and Juliet nodded

"You wont harm her Ben?" Juliet whispered back

"No Juliet, she's special" he whispered

Juliet nodded and smiled down at the young girl.


End file.
